


4:30

by faulty_kid



Category: 20th Century CE RPF
Genre: M/M, cussing lmao, dylan is done with his shit, eric being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faulty_kid/pseuds/faulty_kid
Summary: it’s 4:30...eric has a question





	4:30

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelousvodka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousvodka/gifts).



eric lays awake as his husband lays next to him, his head resting on eric's chest. he can't get this question out of his mind. 

"dyl," eric whispers, shaking dylan lightly, "dylan." eric shaking dylan a little harder, waking the younger up. 

"yeah?" dylan answers, snuggling further into eric. 

"i have a question." eric sticks his nose into dylan's hair, inhaling the scent of his love.

"mm," dylan responds. 

"why does everyone hate the color brown?" eric asks, genuinely wondering. 

"eric, it's 4:30 in the fucking morning. not this shit again," dylan responds. 

"seriously! why does everyone hate that color? i mean it's not my personal favorite but—fuck!" eric is on the floor then has a blanket and pillow thrown towards him. 

"sleep on the floor if you're gonna do shit like that." dylan says. 

"babe, it's an actual question," 

"eric!"


End file.
